The Forgotten Black: A Marauder's Story
by General Unknown
Summary: What no one ever knew in the time of the Marauders was that there was another Black, one nobody would have ever expected. Now, getting transfered to the school of her brothers, Elizabeth Black will rock the very foundations of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, i know, i haven't updated my other story, even though it's only on it's third chapter. I just got off grounding, so that's why i haven't updated, and i didn't feel like twilight at the time, so here is my first Harry Potter story. Or Marauders, shichever you prefer to call it.**

* * *

**The Forgotten Black:**

The Marauders sat in the train compartment, talking amongst themselves. Everyone appeared to be happy and content, joyful at heading back to Hogwarts, but one person stood out from the rest. His normal lively grey eyes had dulled completely, his usual rich and full hair was hung limp beside his pale and tired face. It looked as if he had encountered a few dementors to say the least. As his friends talked about their wonderful summers, he stared down at the object in his hands. He flicked the pink lighter open, but did not turn it on. He knew that the blue flames that would come out would dissolve him into tears, but he still needed to see that proof, that she had actually existed. He sighed, and delicately traced the light sky blue and intricate lilies. Though once looking new and nice, it now looked as if it had been through years of use. The only thing it was used for however was to remember. Lizzy. He closed his eyes, bringing up the face of a young girl that looked to be about 10.

"So what's the news you've owled us about a hundred times this summer?" Remus Lupin asked suddenly, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts.

"You'll never believe what Padfoot did this summer!!!" James Potter exclaimed excitingly. "He finally got out of that house! He ran away!!!" he yelled, making his frown deepened.

"Uhh, Prongs, I don't think that news the time to discuss this. Something's wrong with Padfoot." Remus said quietly.

Everyone's attention immediately turned towards him, and saw what they had overlooked in their own joy at coming back to school. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been like this all summer. He won't talk; all he does is stare at that lighter all day. We actually had to take him to St. Mungos because he had collapsed from not eating." James said in a despairing tone.

The boy in question opened his once warm and bright eyes to see his friends giving him worried glances. "Why do you always play with that anyways? You've done it since First Year, but it got worse during Second. Why do you even _have_ a pink lighter with flowers on it?" Peter Pettigrew asked, confused by his odd behavior.

The boy didn't answer, instead looked to his best friend with unemotional eyes and an unemotional face. "James, I'm going back." He said in a hoarse voice, it was obvious he hadn't used it in a long while.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" James, Lily, Peter, and Remus all shouted.

"I have to." He whispered, still hoarse. He caressed the lighter again, and a tear broke from the wall he was hiding them all behind.

At once, all 4 friends were worried out of their minds. Sirius _never _cried. He was always the strong one, the one who didn't let his emotion affect him. He brushed away the tear and looked back at his friends, looking defeated.

"It's not for me, it's for Lizzy." He said quietly.

"Who's Lizzy? You've never talked about her, but you mutter her name in your sleep. Always have, come to think about it." Remus asked kindly, eating one of his chocolate frogs.

"Lizzy, or Elizabeth Sabriel Black, is my twin." A monotone voice answered from the door.

Everyone jerked their heads to view a 9 month younger Regulus Black, who surprisingly, did not have his wand drawn or a hateful look on his face. He had a straight, almost numb face, he looked as if he was concealing his smile, and his eyes were bright with warmth and joy. Immediately James was on his feat, with his wand drawn.

He looked hatefully at the boy. "What are you doing here Regulus?" He spat hatefully.

"Relax, James. I'm not here to hex you; I need to talk to Siri." He said quietly.

James' wand dropped in shock, "Did-did you just call me James?" He asked unbelieving.

"Prongs, please, I'm not really in the mood right now." Sirius rasped. He was still sitting in the corner, looking as much as relaxed as he was before his usual sworn enemy.

"I don't get it, why is he being all nice suddenly? And why are you going along with it?" Peter asked, confused out of his little brain.

"It's September 1st, an unmentioned holiday between us." Sirius said, rubbing his face harshly.

Regulus closed the door and slid down to the ground. Unnoticed from before, a small, white, wolf like, puppy climbed on his lap. He petted it affectionately, and he smiled brightly at it.

"Why?" Lilly asked her eyes still not believing this was happening.

"Same reason November 25th is an untouchable day. Today, six years ago, was the last day we ever saw our little sister, and November 25th, her birthday. It's an unspoken rule; we aren't allowed to mess with each other because she always hated it. It's the days we remember her." Regulus said softly, still petting the excited pup.

"You never said you had a sister!" James yelled at Sirius, who still had his face in his hands.

He looked up, and sighed. "I didn't want to remember the pain." He whispered, quietly.

"Well, aren't you lucky that I'm here then?" Regulus stated, standing up again, grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius looked at him with tired eyes. He looked as if his anger was starting to catch up with him. His nostrils flared, "Don't get mad at me! I have news from Lizzy!" Regulus said hurriedly.

Immediately Sirius' anger was flattened. "What!?!" He yelled, sitting up straighter.

"Well, first thing is, she's terribly mad at you." He said, frowning slightly.

Sirius looked taken aback, and then his face crumpled. "I know." He said miserably.

"She said she couldn't believe that you would leave her their. Secondly, she got expelled again, and is starting her new school tomorrow. She told me to warn you, just because a teacher gave you detention, does not mean you should turn him into a pink chicken with frog legs and a pig snout and blow up his classroom along with his office and bedroom." He said, grinning mischievously.

Sirius grinned proudly, and started to laugh wildly. "I knew she would continue with her pranks! Now she starts school number 12!" He shouted gleefully.

"Yes, well mother and father were mad. They ran out of special schools, so there sending her to a normal one." Regulus continued as everyone else in the compartment looked confused.

Sirius' interest became quiet intense. "Which one?!?" He said tensely.

He smiled again. "I'm not allowed to say, but she sent you a present, you remember Puppy don't you?" He said, pointing at the white wolfish pup that was completely still and staring intensely at the boy.

Regulus kissed the puppy sweetly on the head, before walking out with a smile on his lips. Sirius stared at the white dog with intense eyes. He was whiter than before and his pupils had dilated. He slid to the floor, and looked at the dog closely. He reached his hand out carefully, but the dog snapped. He looked surprised at first, and then noticed the playful glimmer in the pups surprisingly grey eyes. He jumped to his feet, and turned towards Remus, who was looking at him in interest, ignoring the chocolate in his hands. Sirius reached out quick as a flash, and stole the whole bag of chocolate from his side. He started to complain, protective over his obsession, but Sirius was already back in front of the puppy again.

"Come on Puppy, I have choco!!" He said in a singsong voice.

"I think you've gone crazy Padfoot." Peter said, as the puppy stared at the bag of chocolate with hungry eyes.

"Nope, it's the only way she'll come out." He stated, smiling like a five year old who just had everyone show up at his surprise party.

"Who-"But he stopped, as the puppy started to shimmer.

There were gasps, as the puppy turned into a beautiful young girl, around their age. Her hair was, startling, as white as the puppies coat was. Her face was beautiful, and looked just like Sirius and Regulus. Her grey, bright eyes were the thing that crossed them both. While Sirius had warm laughing eyes, and Regulus had cold hard eyes, hers were bright and warm, but held a definite steeliness. Her figure had long since developed from the sweet little girls' body that she had been remembered for. She was skinny and a tad short, but her curves were, to put it in simple terms, perfect. The guy's jaws had dropped to the floor, and James was actually drooling. Lily even looked awe struck, the young beauty not used to seeing a female Sirius and Regulus. She wore a plain black long sleeve shirt that hugged her tightly, but not sluttish tight. She had white caprice on, with a dark grey belt and black vans on. She also had a black messenger bag at her side.

Her hair was down to her mid-back, but held back from her face with a small but beautiful black butterfly clip. Suddenly, she lunged at Sirius, but instead of hugging him, she snatched the chocolate away, and sat on the floor, eating it happily. Remus, who was still captivated by her looks, snapped out of it when she had started to eat his chocolate. He reached down to snatch the bag away, but Sirius, who saw this, tackled him into his seat.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!! NEVER TOUCH HER CHOCOLATE, THE LAST TIME I DID SHE WAS THREE AND I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WEEK!!!!" Sirius yelled at him.

Remus raised and eyebrow, and paled slightly. "S-seriously?" He stuttered, looking down at the innocent girl grinning happily at him and taunting him with a chocolate frog.

"Not kidding mate." He said, smiling down at her dreamily.

"Uhhmmm Sirius, would you mind explaining this to us?" Lily asked, glancing down at the girl rapidly diminishing the bag of chocolate.

"Everybody, this is the one and only Elizabeth Sabriel Black. The Forgotten Black, as many people still call her." Sirius said, amused.

"Explains why she looks just like you. Are you sure she's not your twin?" Lily remarked, looking at her.

"Actually, we don't know. I act so much like Sirius that everyone thinks that Reggie and Sirius were switched in the crib." The girl interrupted, pausing in her devouring to speak in a beautiful and soft voice.

Suddenly, Sirius jumped on her, tackling her in a bone crushing hug. He held onto her tightly, and she laughed gleefully and hugged back just as tight. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Lizzy." He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much; I never thought I would see you again."

"Awwww! I missed you to Snuffles! Speaking of which, I just happen to know, somebody has a certain item of mine I have missed terribly." She said from under him. The rest of the group chuckled, and looked down at the pair.

"Snuffles?" James asked, laughing.

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius said, but smiled, and got up. He reached into his pocket and handed over the blue lighter reluctantly. She smiled up at it, and flicked it on, showing first a blue flame, but then it faded to pure white.

"I'm sorry, Snuffles." He replied, grinning wickedly.

"I would appreciate some help, brother." Lizzy said from the floor.

Sirius glared at James, but picked Lizzy up by the waist. He sat back in his seat, and placed her on his lap with his hands around her waist. Because she was quiet small, she rested her head on his chest. Unknown to the group, the Sirius Black fan club was outside, glaring ferociously at the small girl. Suddenly, Lizzy sat up straight, knocking Sirius' hands off her small waist. She climbed off his lap, and held up a hand to silence his protests. She looked at the doors, and suddenly opened them. In came tumbling a group of about a dozen girls, all wearing I Luv SB badges. They all scrambled on the ground while the Marauders were in hysterics. The final girl left, considerably red, and Lizzy closed the door again.

"Well, your fan club hasn't forgotten you Padfoot." Remus remarked playfully.

Lizzy looked at him carefully. She stepped in front of him, and he looked at her startled. She was aware that everyone was watching, but she didn't really care. There was something different about this boy. His dirty blonde hair was naturally messy, and was borderline scruffy. He had bright amber eyes that showed warmth and kindness, but also something else. Beneath the warmth in his eyes, was a great sorrow, she couldn't figure out why though. In her opinion, he was the cutest one here, even out of her brother, who she had always thought the most handsome. (In a sisterly way, of course! You sicko's!!!)

She placed a finger under his chin, and brought his face up. He looked her in the eye finally and she finally saw it. She looked at him with a sad face, she let his chin go, but he didn't look back down. He was curious; she looked as if she was looking for something, but what. Apparently, she found it, and she didn't like it. She looked as if she had just found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her. She shook her head sadly, and a tear slipped from her beautiful eyes. Immediately, Sirius had her in his arms. She curled into a ball on his lap, and kept her face hidden in his chest. She knew she was getting weird looks and that Sirius could feel the wetness of her tears, but she didn't care.

Such a terrible curse, to one so sweet and innocent. It caused her much pain, though she didn't know why. She stopped her tears with some difficulty, but still held onto Sirius. Oh, how good it felt to be back in his arms. She felt his hands rubbing her back, and laughed wetly. He lifted her up, and wiped away the remaining tears.

He gave her a strange look. "Why are you laughing? Actually, why are you crying?" He asked, holding her face in his hands.

She wrinkled her nose like a rabbit. "It doesn't matter why I was crying; I just saw something that I didn't want to see. I was laughing because I was imagining your face when I did this." She replied mischievously.

Before he could question her, she reached up, and plucked a few hairs from his head. He screamed like a little girl, and his hands flew to his head. Before he could get revenge, the small girl ran to the other side of the compartment, and because there was no more seats, sat on Remus' surprised lap. He looked at her with shocked eyes, but she only smiled at him.

"Lizzy! Why did you do that!?! You know I hate it!" Sirius complained, while everyone laughed at him.

"Oh shut up pretty boy, and get over yourself." She replied, digging through the messenger bag on her side.

There was a deadly silence, and she looked up to see everyone staring at Sirius with wide eyes, and he was staring at her with shocked eyes also. "No snappy retort? No pulling her hair? No jinx?" James asked, unbelievingly.

Sirius scowled. "I can't. Even if she wasn't my sister I wouldn't. She's too powerful to mess with." He replied glumly.

Everyone turned towards you. You glared menacingly at Sirius and he shrunk back a little. "Well thank-you for telling everyone that, Siri." She said flatly.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

Lizzy looked at her for a second, "Since you're a muggle-born you probably might not know this, but in pure-blood families, they test the amount of magical power the child will have. Normally you do it at the age of 6. Well, when we were six, we were tested for it. Because I am the youngest, I went last. Well I kind of sort of blew up the guys' wand when he tried to put the charm on me. Then I felt bad for it, and fixed it." She said reluctantly.

They stared at you. "How did you blow the wand up? Actually how did you fix it?" Remus asked from behind her.

"Well, from what Dumbledore said, only a wizard or witch with more power than the one their casting it on can perform the spell. If the Wizard had less power, his wand would be destroyed. As to the fixing it part, I'm not sure. I just stuck the pieces back together." She replied, smiling slightly.

"So how much power do you have?" Peter asked curiously.

"I'm not sure really. After I had blown up that guy's wand, I blew up a few more till they finally asked Dumbledore to do it, much to their displeasure. After he did it, he said no one could do it again, not even him, because my powers were growing and I was already matching Dumbledore at the age of 7." She said, she had pulled out a large and leather bound book that looked centuries old.

"You have more power than Dumbledore!" James exclaimed in an awed voice.

"Yes." She replied, opening the book carefully.

"How come we've never heard of you?" Lily asked, still in awe.

"My parents were scared of me, so they sent me away to special schools where they teach kids with a lot of power. I keep getting expelled though. What they didn't know however, was that Dumbledore had been visiting me periodically to help me. You could say he's my mentor. Finally when I got expelled from the last school they could think of, I got sent here, much to Dumbledore's pleasure. Now we can continue working on our experiments." She replied, sifting through the pages.

"You never told me Dumbledore was teaching you!" Sirius yelled.

"Wow, Sirius. Little mad are we?" She asked smirking at him.

"That's it!" He said, getting up.

He stomped over to her and stole the book. He threw it on the ground, snapping it shut, and picked her up. He unceremoniously dumped her on the ground, and sat on her stomach, holding her hands above her head she landed with oomph, and started to struggle pointlessly. He started to tickle her mercilessly and the whole compartment was filled with the tinkling laughter of the beautiful yet deadly girl. She squealed and fought, but the boy just tickled her more. Suddenly, Sirius was on the roof, and the girl was getting off the floor. She smiled as she sat in his vacated chair, and looked at the others. They were all staring at Sirius, who had a pouting look on his face and was glaring at the girl.

"Will someone please tell me who you all are?" She asked, snapping their attention back to her.

Lily spoke for them all. "I'm Lily Evans, this is James Potter, that's Remus Lupin, and that's Peter Pettigrew." She said, pointing at each.

"Nice to meet you, as mentioned before I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy." She said politely.

"So Lizzy, when can I get down?" Sirius asked from above.

She glanced at him. "I'll let you down now, but only because I have to leave." She stated before Sirius fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He got up immediately. "Where are you going!?! You can't go!" He yelled slightly, panic overtaking him.

She laughed her tinkling laugh, and replied. "I have to go talk to my other brother, and then I have to go meet with some teachers. Don't worry, I'll see you again, I'm going to be back in a few hours."

He nodded, and enveloped her in a tight hug. "If your not here in 2 hours I'm coming with a search party." He warned.

She only giggled, and waved to the other people before picking up her book, putting it in her bag, and leaving. Talk resumed in the carriage enthusiastically, Sirius recounting several adventures and pranks that involved the three Black's.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy made her way back to the Slytherin compartment, getting stares of wonder from the both guys and girls. Everyone watched her walk past, with her white hair flowing behind her. Finally she arrived at the Prefect compartment, and knocked before entering. On request, Reggie wouldn't recognize her as his sister till she thought it right, so when all the teens in the compartment looked up to see who had come in, he didn't acknowledge her.

"What's this?" A guy with long platinum blonde hair asked. He looked slightly familiar in Lizzy's eyes. "A new girl." He purred.

"New girl or not, she needs to know the rules, she can't be here." A beautiful girl with her own platinum blonde hair sneered. She recognized her immediately, and resisted the urge to hug her.

"Still though, she is hot!" Hissed the blonde boy, coming closer to her.

As any brother would do, Reggie got over protective. He stood up immediately and pulled the boy's robes back, slamming him into the seat. He stepped beside her, and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Don't ever try it again!" He said in an evil voice.

They all shivered, but the boy looked slightly stunned. "So your hitting that?" He asked smirking.

Lizzy and Reggie looked at each other, he immediately dropped her hand and they both stepped away from each other. In unison, they both said. "Ewwwwwwwwwww!"

The boy looked baffled. "Then why are you so protective of her? Seriously let me have her." He said, a little angrily.

"Hello, I am right here! Who said I would have gone out with you anyways?" Lizzy stated, slightly offended.

Everyone in the compartment snorted, and the blonde boy looked smug. "No one can resist a Malfoy." He said arrogantly.

A stunned looked grew over Lizzy's face. She looked at Reggie, and he nodded. She turned back to the boy named 'Malfoy' "Lucy?" She asked in an unbelieving voice.

His smirk disappeared immediately, and was replaced by a confused glare. "How do you know me, and don't call me that!" He said angrily.

Lizzy laughed happily. "I've known you since we were in diapers, please, I gave you that name." You said, leaning against the wall with your hands in your pocket.

Malfoy looked angry. "You did not! The person that did hasn't even been seen for 6 years!" He snarled.

You and Regulus looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Some one seriously needs to teach you manners. How long has he been like this Reg?" Lizzy asked.

"Since you left, actually." He replied in the same patronizing tone.

"Such a shame." Lizzy tsked, shaking her head.

"Regulus, who is this filthy mudblood!?!" Malfoy snarled, instantly turning the already tense atmosphere to a deadly chilly one.

Malfoy may have been important, but Blacks were of higher standing. Before she could stop him, Regulus had his hand around Malfoy's throat, lifting him up off the seat, and holding him there with unbelievable strength.

"You will apologize to Elizabeth, Malfoy. Her standing is higher than yours, and you will not insult a part of my family." Regulus whispered in a deadly voice, giving Lizzy chills, along with all the other people in the rather large compartment.

Lucius Malfoy, or more known to Lizzy as 'Lucy', stopped struggling, and turned to stare at the beautiful young girl that he hadn't recognized. "Lizzy?" He whispered, almost inaudible.

Lizzy's lips curled into a smile. "Yes Lucykins." She asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Regulus, satisfied that he knew who he was talking to, let go of him. The boy, stood up, and walked hesitantly towards where the girl was still leaning against the wall. He stopped a few feet in front of her, and leaned down to get a closer look at her, the astonishment in his eyes growing. Before she could do anything, he launched himself at her, picking her up, and hugging her tightly. Lizzy squawked indignantly, and started to pound him on his back. Some how the small and frail boy she had known had grown and become muscular. He was squeezing her so hard she was having trouble breathing. Finally, Regulus stepped in and pulled him off, leaving her gasping or breath.

"It's-good to- see you- again Lucy- but- please- don't kill – me!" She said, gasping still.

"Sorry Liz." He said, looking down.

"Lucius?" An icy voice asked.

The three had forgotten that there were 2 other people in the compartment, and now turned to look at them. "What?" Both Regulus and Elizabeth said.

"Who is this?" A sickly sweet voice asked, moving everyone's attention to the beautiful young girl with lustrous black hair.

This time, Lizzy couldn't control her urges. She screamed slightly, and launched herself at the girl, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much Bell!" She squealed out.

"Get off!" The girl replied, shoving her away, but not succeeding.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, you remember Elizabeth don't you." Regulus' drawling voice asked.

Immediately there were gasps, and the shocked and hate filled faces dropped to be one of happiness. Lizzy was tackled to the ground as both girls hugged her fiercely. Eventually, they got off, pulling Lizzy into the seat between the, and talking about everything from the time you left, to now. She was just catching up on the gossip when she remembered she was supposed to meet the teachers. Interrupting them, she explained where she was going; said goodbye to everyone, giving hugs and pecks on the cheeks, and left. There was still half a day's journey ahead, and students were running around and catching up with friends. The Lady with the lunch trolley nodded, and you continued down the train.

The Slytherin's section was at the back of the train, nest to where the luggage was stored. Next went the Hufflepuffs, the ones who both the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's liked. They were neutral, unlike the Ravenclaw's. The Ravenclaw's were known to support Gryffindor, but sometimes turned the other way. The Gryffindor's were next, then the Ravenclaw's. The Teachers were after them, proving the Ravenclaw's 'Suck Up' status. You passed them all, careful to avoid hexes and curses and pranks coming from down the hallways. Avoiding boys and gaggle's of girls who seemed to all want to suck her into their groups. Waving at the Marauder's and Lily, she finally arrived at the entrance to the teacher's compartment. Of course it was locked. You knocked on the door, not wanting to be late, and almost immediately a severe looking woman with straight black hair in a tight bun opened it. She looked like someone you would not want to cross.

"Miss Black?" She asked her voice just as severe as her appearance.

"Yes, Ma'am." She replied, curtsying a little.

She saw a smile flicker across her face for a second, before it faded. "Well, I'm glad to know that there is at least _one _Black that has manners." She remarked, her voice softer and friendlier than before.

Lizzy smiled a dazzling smile, and looked up at her. "You'll find that every Black has manners, only a certain few choose to use them, and when they do you will probably also notice there in trouble." She replied wryly.

Another smile flickered across her face. "I think I'm going to like you. I hope you're in Gryffindor like your brother." She stated, moving aside so she could walk in with her.

Lizzy choose not to reply, instead followed her as she ran down the far more decorated and larger compartment. There weren't as many teachers so there were larger and more comfortable individual compartments. Some you saw even had table's and individual seats. After walking, she figured she was halfway down the corridor; the teacher led her into a compartment filled with four other people. One she was both surprised and pleased to see.

"Albus!!!" Lizzy cried happily, almost screaming, and launching herself at him.

Albus Dumbledore, quiet used to this, only laughed and caught the girl before she tackled him. He hugged her back as hard as she had hugged him, and then set her down again with a wide smile and twinkling eyes. He was quiet fond of his little protégée. The other four teachers that were sitting in the compartment looked confused, but said nothing.

"Hello, Elizabeth, how are you?" He asked politely.

Lizzy scowled. "I hate that name! Why can't you call me Lizzy like everyone else?" She asked, whining slightly.

"Elizabeth sounds better and gets you more respect then Lizzy." He said, lifting one gray eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? I could have brought that book you wanted." She asked, deciding to ignore that comment.

"You said it yourself, who can trust owl post these days?" Ablus relied, still smiling.

"Fine, but what's up? I still don't get why I'm here." She continued, wanting to get back to either of her brothers.

"We need to talk about some stuff before you get to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, this time raising both eyebrows.

"Oh! Come on, Albus! Are you really going to say that I can't prank!?! That's not fair, I promise I won't hurt anybody. Well, not too bad anyways, but I won't blow anything up! Professor Oreille deserved that! He gave me detention unfairly-" She would have continued ranting, but albus had placed a hand gently on her mouth, and laughed.

"Dear child, no I am not going to tell you not to prank. I'm telling you not to get caught. You can't get kicked out if no one knows it's you. I am only here to talk to you about some other rules and such. Plus I want to introduce you to the Heads of Houses." Albus explained, smiling merrily and still chuckling.

"Oh." Was all that she said


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize i haven't updated in a long time, but i have some personal problems going on right now, so sorry!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

An hour later, Lizzy walked back out of the teacher's compartment, leaving a smiling Dumbledore, and a thoroughly confused group of teachers. Over all she had enjoyed the chat. She had learned about the school, met and analyzed the most important people in the school, and managed to keep them confused. Well, except Dumbledore, but he knew just about everything. She walked around the train, looking around at the students who were now calming down and inside their compartments. She noticed that most all of them were already changed into their school robes, eager to get back to that place. Before she could reach her oldest brothers compartment, Lizzy heard him. It was not his voice that made her scowl, but the insults he was calling and taunting someone with. Quickly she hurried forward, and struggled to get through a throng of students that were surrounding something. She heard her brother's friend's voices as well, as well as an objecting Lily's.

"Potter! Black! Just leave him alone!" Lily cried, as she finally burst through the crowd, and stopped dead.

A boy, with long, black, and greasy hair, was holding a bloody nose, and looking around frantically. Sirius and James, she remembered, both had there wands pointed at him, Sirius holding an extra she guessed was the other boys.

"What's wrong Snivellus? Lost your kitty or I mean girlfriend?" Sirius went on.

"Leave me alone Black! I just want my cat!" The boy said tiredly. It looked as if he was exhausted, and Lizzy could see a fading black eye, as long a purple bruise that faintly resembled a hand print around his neck.

At just that moment, she felt gentle yet sharp points push into her thigh. Looking down, she could see an all white cat with medium length hair, and bright green eyes. Bending down she picked the small animal up. Though she could turn into a wolf/dog, all animals had a special attraction to her, even cats.

"Sirius." She called out quietly, before he could insult him anymore.

Instantly Sirius froze, and turned slowly with a wince on his face. "Lizzy! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, shoving both wands behind his back.

"Give him his wand Sirius, and leave. I really can't believe you." She said quietly, in an ashamed voice.

"But-" He protested.

"Now Sirius, I don't care for the reasons. I'm really ashamed of you right now, and you shouldn't't expect me in your compartment again today." Lizzy said even quieter, shaking her head slightly and sighing.

The crowd stared in wonder as a now ashamed looking Sirius and James left as quickly as they could. The crowd, now feeling ashamed of their not stopping it, quickly dissipated, and finally only the boy, Lizzy, and the small kitten, now purring, in the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that!" The boy snarled.

"I did. It wasn't for you, though." She said to him, which caused him to look astounded.

"Why then?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lizzy stepped forward, stopping a few feet in front of him. "I've known Sirius longer than you. Hell, I grew up with him and the fact that he can be so sweet to me, and then become such an arse-whole to somebody else, shames me. I really hate bullies, the fact that I'm related to and am friends with one just makes me mad." She explained, picking up the wand that Sirius had dropped before running off.

"Thanks" He said, smiling smally before taking the offered wand.

"I also believe that this belongs to you?" Lizzy asked, motioning with a nod of her head to the kitten that was still in her arms.

"Flake! I can't believe you found her! I've been looking since Black let her out when I was boarding!" He exclaimed, reaching out for the kitten who was eagerly complying.

"Actually, she found me. My name is Lizzy, what's yours?" She asked.

"Severus, and thanks again." He replied shyly, cuddling the kitten slightly.

"Don't mention it! Now, if you excuse me, I have some Slytherin's to find!" She cried, looking down the hallway that looked very long now.

Severus looked startled. "_You're _in Slytherin?" He asked incredulously.

Lizzy smiled slightly. "I'm a transfer, but I know some people in Slytherin. All of my family has been in Slytherin, except my brother, and my other brother is in Slytherin. I don't know what House I will be in." She explained as they both started down the hallway.

"Oh. Well, that's weird. What year are you in?"

"6th."

"What school are you transferring from?"

"Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang?"

"My parent's thought that it would be better."

"Why are you coming here then?"

"I got expelled. You know life's bad when you can't blow up a classroom and turn the teacher and class into morphed chickens and you get in trouble for it instead of laughter.

Severus laughed, and Lizzy smiled slightly. "Why did you do it?"

"Well, besides the fact that I love to prank people and cause mischief, he gave me detention for not doing my homework. Unfair detention too, I did the homework, it's just my invisible ink spilled over the paper and it disappeared." She replied, a look of mock sorrow on her face.

Severus laughed again, and a student walking by, looked at him strangely. _I guess he doesn't laugh much, _She thought. "Really?" He asked.

"Yup. Do you want me to heal that?" She asked, looking sideways at him to see that he was still holding a nose that was bleeding profusely.

He looked slightly nervous. "Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but are you any good at Healing Charms?" He asked hesitantly.

"I spent the last 5 years studying Healing, if it makes you feel better." Lizzy replied truthfully, amused.

"Please then? I'm having a little problems breathing." He replied, smiling slightly.

Taking out her wand, she quietly murmured the spells, and what turned out to be fractured nose suddenly was fixed and not bleeding. She didn't stop there, but also took away the remains of the bruise around his eye, the very bad bruise around his neck, and the other bruises and cuts that she could feel on his body through the healing spells. "There, all fixed!" She said, smiling cheerfully up at him, considering he was five inches taller than her 5'5 height.

The boy however, was rubbing where his neck bruise had been, and staring at the floor uncomfortable. "Thanks." He finally said.

"Well, are you going to walk with me or not?" She asked after about five minutes of standing there.

Severus continued to walk, but said nothing, still staring at the floor and petting the cat. At last they arrived at the prefects' compartment, where she stopped.

"Well, see you later Severus!" She called after him because he hadn't noticed her stop.

He didn't have time to answer her, as she slipped into the compartment, and closed the. Closing the doors, she turned around to find that almost 5 more people had joined the original group, and were all staring at her with a mix of a leer and one of superiority.

"Lizzy!" Four voices cried at once, making the rest turn to stare at their leaders as they all embraced and welcomed the new girl as if she were family.

"Everybody this is Elizabeth B-" Lucius started.

"Lizzy. Call me Lizzy." She interrupted, still not wanting to be introduced as a Black yet.

She got confused looks from Bella, Cissy, and Lucy, but they said nothing. "Hello." The new comers said hesitantly.

To Lizzy they all looked evil. She wasn't one to label, but these 5 had an aura about them, a bad one.

Introductions went around, and soon the five relaxed as she joined Regulus and Lucy in a debate on Quiditch with Bella and Cissy occasionally interrupting. Before they knew it, the lamps were magically lit, and they noticed the darkness that had enveloped them all. After being assured of at least a two hour more journey, Lizzy faded into the background, not used to talking so much, and being slightly tired. She was sitting in Regulus' lap, the newcomers had assumed she was his girlfriend, and said nothing. She was just about to nod off, when the door opened and complete silence rang out through the compartment. Opening her eyes, she saw a shocked and slightly hurt looking Severus standing there.

"Hey Severus." She greeted groggily.

"Hey…" He trailed off, looking around at the people sitting there in fear.

Lizzy, not being completely there, didn't understand. "Oh, everybody this is Severus Snape, he helped me back here. Severus this is-" She started.

"I know." He said, turning his fearful look into a cold glare.

Now she was fully awake. "Elizabeth." Regulus hissed hatefully.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"Why are you talking to this mudblood scum?" He questioned, sneering hatefully at the boy in front of you.

Standing up quickly, she spun around and slapped him, _hard. _His look of superiority disappeared into one of shock as he held a hand to his reddening cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw everyone, even Cissy and Bella staring at her, appalled.

"Never again will I hear those words come from your mouth, or I swear that I will curse you into oblivion and never speak to or see you again. First Sirius, now you. I don't know what changed you both so much, but I regret whatever it was. I hope that you feel properly ashamed, for you have disgraced the house of Black." The quiet words came out even more deadly then they had when she had spoken earlier to Sirius. The look of disgust and anger mixed with shame and her words had shocked everyone into a silence.

Turning around, she grabbed her bag off of the floor, pushed Severus out of the way, and quietly closed the door to the compartment. Pulling a still shocked Severus with her.

Finally, he pulled away from her hold, and turned to sneer at her. "I don't need help from Black's girlfriend!" He remarked coldly.

Severus watched as her eyes flashed. "He isn't my boyfriend. He's my brother. My twin brother, and as I said before, I didn't do it for you." She said quietly, looking him in the eyes, then turning and walking back down the hallway and back up the train, leaving a shell shocked Severus behind her and an equally shocked group of Slytherin Royalty.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Alright, I realize that most of you probably don't even remember my stories, as it's been what? A year and a half, maybe two since I last updated, however, I have finally done what I didn't want to do. I really hate it when I read the beginnings of a great story, then find out the author is discontinuing it. I hate the fact that I must do the same.

The sad fact of it is, I have lost my creative spark. I wrote those stories in a hurry to get some out when I first made the account. I didn't care what I wrote so long as someone read it. Looking them back over, I cringe, literally, at what I wrote. In the time, although somewhat brief, that I have been away, my writing skills have undoubtedly improved. I will be deleting these stories, as they only remain there to shame me.

Some good news is that I will really _try _to rewrite them. Some characters may get new names, Lizzy for instance, or I may change a few facts, but the general plot will still be there. I may not do them at all, but I will try. If I don't, however, I will offer some out for adoption. I hope that someone may actually put my ideas to good use.

Once again, I apologize, and I hope you will all forgive me. I am open to suggestions, should you wish to give any.

~Sincerly, Unknown.


End file.
